Tamper Evident
by QuimbyCub
Summary: Summary: Before First David, Sophie tried to create an intervention and failed. Here’s why, and why Parker wouldn’t cooperate. WARNINGS: Slash/smut, mentions of abuse mild , swearing duh! , OOC Parker and Un-beta’d


Tamper Evident

Fandom: Leverage  
Paring: Sophie/Parker  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Word Count: 5,660Rating: M  
WARNINGS: Slash/smut, mentions of abuse(mild), swearing(duh!), OOC Parker and Un-beta'd  
Disclaimer: Not mine, TNT's and whatnot

NOTE: Much of this may be confusing unless you consider it as borderline stream of consciousness. Parker is narrating from inside her head, so her thoughts are mixed in with the general story telling. Also, this is somewhat to extremely out of character.  
Brutal honesty is invited, flaming as well. I'll light the first match and say that I need a beta.

Nate swaggered into the board room this morning where our whole team lay in wait for him. Everyone Sophie, Eliot, Hardison, and I were preparing to do the whole intervention thing. Sophie had called us all in early so we could practice what we were going to say and "prepare emotionally". Hardison and Eliot had been playing soccer under the table with a wad of paper when Sophie turned her back. I was just trying to pay attention to Sophie, but I heard her con voice a few times and quit caring what she said. So when we heard Nate stumble in Sophie was quick to remind us; "Just like we rehearsed, okay?"

I knew what I was supposed do. I know Nate's drinking is a problem. I don't like it. I wanna help. I still thought Sophie was being overkill. "Why is everybody in here?" Nate asked. His hair was twisted in multiple directions. He had on his copper hang-over sunglasses. He looked bad, but in my opinion, he was presentable.

Sophie started: "We are in here for a little meeting. Please, sit, join us." When Nate seemed hesitant she simply waited for him to obey and gave him a threatening look.

Once he sat it was Eliot's turn to speak. "You're drinkin' way too much." We were only supposed to read our lines.

"You've made mistakes that almost ruined jobs." Hardison interjected. "You're messin' us up."

Then it was my turn to talk. I was reading off a scrap of paper Sophie gave me because I had screwed up during rehearsal too many times. "We can't keep watching you do this to yourself." I read flatly, making sure to say each word clearly.

"What the hell is this?" Nate barked.

I cut in, trying to be helpful. "It's an intervention."

"Damn it Sophie," Nate groaned, turning to the subject of his complaint. "You're the one who put this together." It was an accusation, not a question. "I thought we were past this. I am a functioning alcoholic. Try not get hung up on 'alcoholic' but instead emphasize the whole 'functioning' thing."

"Okay, Parker, go on." Sophie prodded me.

I looked at her. I looked at Nate. I thought about it for a second. "No. He's right. He does okay; I think we should back off." I was speaking to Sophie, but I was facing, making eye contact with, Nathan. "Are we done?"

Sophie's jaw dropped. Hardison did mock gasp sound and Eliot actually started to laugh. "Wha--?" Sophie finally stuttered out.

I had incurred the wrath of Sophie, and I knew it. "His drinking is his business," I answer her, this time looking at her. "Is his way of coping. If he fucks up another job then we do something." I pause to check Nate's reaction. "Otherwise, like Eliot said, he can drink himself into a coma… Are we done?" I asked this but walked out as soon as the words left my mouth. Sophie yelled after me.

I'm sure they kept Nate and lectured him anyway. I shared my feelings. Now it's sundown. Nothing happened all day; we kept to ourselves and I never asked how everything went. It had only been about two hours after I walked out on Sophie's little powwow that she came to yell at me. I just walked away then, too. I didn't want to deal with her nagging.

So, I'm on the roof securing cables to the side of a storage unit, I'll jump when it's dark. It's getting there when someone comes out (the door squeaks) and turns on the security light. I spin around and search the orange tinted roof a utility knife in my hand and ready for a lethal release (Eliot taught me how to throw a blade). Then I see Sophie leaning with her back against the stairway door, a beer in each hand, and I put my rope down so I can approach her. She isn't mad; she seems a little edgy, but that's sort of how she is. She looks great in the amber light cast around us, her features appear even softer than she's making them. Sophie's going to try and manipulate me, but I'm ready.

"One of those for me?" I ask, jutting my chin at the beer.

She nods and holds it out to me as I get close to her. "I wanted to talk about what happened this morning." She starts as she pushes off the wall.

I palm the cap off the glass bottle. I'll try to avoid the discussion. "Did I miss something?"

"Did I?" Sophie retorts. Then I see her catch herself, she's shamelessly trying to play me here, and then she tries to apologize. "Sorry, nothing happened after you left, if that's what you meant…" I hear hesitation in her voice. "Why did you leave, Parker?"

I like the way she says my name. Posh, it sounds softer, less like an accusation. But considering she's about to yell at me and there's no way for me to make a quick get-away, she could writhing under me screaming my name while I fuck her and she'd still sound like a bitch. Besides, there's a part of me that resents her and what she does.

Her career, what she does, is read people. And she's good at what she does. She has the rest of the team figured out no matter how guarded they may be. She could spot gay, bulimic, and delusional from frickin surveillance video! But she hasn't bothered to figure out me. I'm not important enough for her to even try. And for that I resent her, but only a little bit. Looking at her now, in my place of sanctuary, she really is beautiful.

"Uh, Parker?" Sophie clicks her fingers in my ear. "I was trying to talk to you." She looks at me with an amused smile playing at her lips. "Where do you go? When you zone out like that."

I guess my thought train did derail for sec there. I just don't like to talk about personal stuff like that. Even with people I really like.

"Nowhere." I reply tersely. "I just sorta think."

A warm smile graces my companion's lips. "I go home." Sophie offers. "To London. Sometimes it's Bristol… Or Wales." She's got a dreamy quality about her now. "Someplace I feel safe."

I can't stand to have her all warm and cozy when she's threatening me, even if she doesn't realize it. "Aren't you wanted in London?"

The dream state dissolves as Sophie raises an eyebrow at me, finally taking the cap off her own drink. The corner of her mouth curls up in a half smile and she winks: "One of me is."

I laugh at the joy she takes in her criminality. The second I so much as smirk, she raises the bottle to her lips. She's anchoring the emotion. This does mean she wants me in a good mood, and she's got no idea I caught her do it, so I guess I'll it slide. Instead of calling her on scheming, I lean my ass into the side rail and allow myself to admire Sophie's curves. I think a sigh just escaped, oh well, she didn't notice. Even if she had… I shake my head, knowing I've stared at her for way too long. She'd be so much damn sexier if she'd could her fucking mouthing shut.

Wait. My mind wandered somewhere very wrong at the end of that last thought. Yeah, I smirk, somewhere that'd get me slapped.

Worth it though. I should stop smiling, I realize I've got an evil grin forming on my lips and Sophie'll ask about it the second I let her. Like I said her sexiness, while she is smart and I do have a thing for that accent, should be left to her body. She should let her legs do the talking.

Sophie clears her throat. "So," There she goes opening that fu—that mouth. I have to suppress a groan as she starts to talk… Okay, I don't. I groan openly and she rolls her eyes back at me. We could go back and forth like this, like cliquey fourteen year olds, but Sophie puts a stop to it. Spoil sport.

"This morning," She tries again. "What happened? I asked the boys and they didn't know either." She tosses a sideways glance at me. "I know Nate's drinking bothers you. If you didn't want to help you should have said something. Its one thing if you don't support us, it's another to work against us like that." She stops talking again.

This time she moves from the railing to standing in front of me. I look down and away from her, trying to avoid looking at her for so many reasons. I mean, I sure as hell don't want to have her way close to me. And she can read me like a floor plan. She still moves right in front of me. She won't take a hint, but only because she doesn't want to.

"Parker." Sophie sighs. She really does sound drained. "Talk to me. What upset you?" When I don't respond, just wrinkle my nose, she keeps going. "Was it something I said? Was it Nate? Eliot? Hardison?" I don't respond again but she correctly interprets it as a 'no'. She smiles weakly, growing tired of this game. She started it. "Parker? Did I do something? Should I go?"

At that I shook my head, still didn't look at the goddess facing me, but I shook my head 'no' wanting her to stay. Sophie reached between us and picked up my free hand in hers. I tensed, instinct, and keep my eyes on the point where we connected. Part of me wishes it was more, so much more, but part of me just wishes she'd let me go.

It's nice, Sophie's hand is warm and soft. She's playing her finger's over my hand, it feels intimate. But soon I feel her index finger start to trace up my wrist. She isn't doing it sexually, it's more comforting. But that means she's moving her hand closer to me. I'm about to enjoy her touch when she talks again.

"Parker, what was it then?" Her voice is soft, like her touch, and as unassuming. Also, like the way she touched me, it struck me deeper than she could have intended.

I twist my wrist out of her grasp, not like she could have held me if she tried, and move away. I walk back towards the pulley I had secured earlier. "It wasn't important." I breathe out, a little too feelingish for what I had being trying to say. But the stomp away seemed to help.

"Parker," Sophie called, "It is important. It was enough that you walked away. Parker, you're fearless. I've never seen you walk away from anything." I look up into Sophie's eyes, you're supposed be able to tell if someone's lying from their eyes. Sophie isn't bullshitting, here. "Something made you change your mind and walk away. Short of a bank fire, I can't think of a damn thing doing that." She has an almost smile, its sorta nice. But…

"Don't joke about money and fire, Sophie." I warn her, seriously, why the hell do kid about that? "I don't really wan—"

Sophie cut in. "Want to talk about it? I know. But I think we should." Sophie sipped her beer. "For the sake of the team… Do you really not think Nate needs rehab?" Her voice is hushed, like she almost doesn't want to know. "It could help him. Two or three weeks to detox in hospital. Break the pattern…" She was starting to just throw out words to fill the quiet. "It's supposed to help people. One of the best behavioral health centers in the country—"

"We shouldn't force him." I squeak. The breath after its out I look around as if I'm trying to see who said that.

Sophie, who had been standing at my side for a while now, brought her arm up behind my back so it is now resting on the opposite shoulder. Again I remind myself, this a comforting gesture, but it resembles a possessive one. She turns herself to look me in the eye a bit more. "What if he won't get help on his own? Then what? Do we watch him kill himself?" She's actually getting feisty now, a little. If she wasn't being so, well, Sophie, I'd be all over her. "Parker, do you really think--?"

"If that's what he wants then let him." I whimper. I swear I haven't whimpered since I was fifteen. I hate that Sophie can break me down like this. Hmm, 'break me down'? Yeah, that'd be—Focus, I can't be totally hot for her while we're having this discussion, or not having it, more accurately.

I swing out of Sophie's grasp and pretend to adjust the rig. "It's not right to make someone—"

This time Sophie interrupts me. "Get help? Be healthy? Be safe? What the bloody hell is your problem Parker!?! It's not like we're tossing you into the asylum!" Okay, now, Sophie's pissed. Apparently she has a frustration point. I found it. "It will be good for him. He needs this. He's going to kill hims—"

"Stop!" I shake my head, dropping the tools to the ground as I stand. When I open my mouth it's a scream. "Stop saying that! You don't know that it will help him! You don't know anything!" Alright so I'm being harsh. So what? So I take a deep gulp of air and try again. "Have you ever been where he is? No, so if this is what he needs we should just make sure we're here when he changes his mind."

"Parker." Sophie shakes her yet again. "What he's doing, he can't keep this up. It's not safe."

I haven't laid a hand on her but I already have her backed against one of the units, just through talking and moving. "What if I could find a way to keep him safe?" I offer. But tears are starting to form in my eyes so I try to make my words stronger than them. "Have you ever, ever had to do what your trying to make him do? Or anything close even?"

She shakes her head. I do wish she'd just say 'no'. Her hair smells like raspberries, it's nice, but distracting when I'm trying to prove a point. But I am a woman; we are good at multitasking, right?

I should not be doing this though, 'cause now I won't stop. I start to rant, or continue, it's hard to say. "You have never been forced to give up the way you deal with the world. You've never been told that your lifestyle will kill you. No one's locked you up or taken things from you because they thought you were wrong. And it wouldn't have mattered if it somebody else started you on it or you don't do it a lot or you can function better if they'd let you have your way." I swallow a dry bit as my voice breaks. "Nope, and you wouldn't have had any say just do what they say, what they'll allow because one foster parent thinks you…"

I stop short and swallow. Yeah, that was as bad as I thought. I should just run. I scan the roof for options. My rope is set, but I don't have a harness. I could make a dash for the stairs. I look down at the box cutter I'd been using. Which one of us do I go for? Doesn't matter, she must have seen me thinking because Sophie's got both my wrists in her hands in a hold that I…can't get out of. Damn. I 'm screwed. I blink hard and look up at the woman holding me.

I can't read her face, which isn't new, but it still bugs me. I mean I can get inside a fifteen hundred dollar safe, but her head, I'm locked out. She's just staring at me, kinda creepy, no. It's hot. I could reach up and kiss her, I just don't think now is the time. I'll wait.

"Thinks what?" Sophie asks and guides me to the ground, but not near the rig the knife, that means I'm not getting out of here, like I really wanted to.

"Parker? What did one foster par—?" I don't either of us has finished a sentence. We keep cutting each other off.

"It's not important. This is about Nate. Besides," I really wish I could just kiss Sophie at least that would shut her up. "I got emancipated at sixteen, only three months later." I shrug in hopes of throwing off the significance of my words.

"You've been on your own since you were sixteen? Parker that's…" Sophie grinned, shaking her head in disbelief. "…Beside the point, nice try." She chastised. Discipline… Oh, right. "Tell me. Please."

I look at her. She still has my hands so I pull them away and stand. Sophie, of course, jumps up to follow me. But I don't go any where. Instead I sigh, twice. Two long, stalling, sighs. "You asked for it." I mumble to Sophie before I swallow, hard, and really start talking to her:

"You know how I'm a trill seeker/risk taker/adrenaline junky with a death wish?" I ask, flat tone, as always.

She giggles a little but nods for me to continue.

"I've been that way for a while, just like you've probably been a seductress/con artist/liar who can't act for a while." I think Sophie wants to say something but I'm going to ignore her. "You can lie and con and seduce just about anywhere. I can't get a rush jumpin' of a kitchen table."

Again I see Sophie smile, but I keep talking.

"It's not that I don't adapt. I can do different stuff. Explosives, safe cracking, building jumps, bank robbery, museum and personal collection theft are all good now a days for when I need a fix. Up until I was twelve or so I was perfectly happy with your basics: B&E, five-finger-discount, three card Monty, pick-pocketing, kid stuff like that. I was twenty-three before stealing cars got tiresome; twenty-four when lifting weapons starting feeling stupid, then I switched to jewelry and that's still fun." I stop and hand Sophie her watch back, she takes it with her right hand and smacks me with her left. "All the skill are still good. I use 'em.

"But I can't always get out to break the law. So," I shrug and look out at the city for a moment. "I found alternatives: Running didn't suck, swimming was okay, I learned how to fly and that was pretty good, but not practical. I can't do those in my bedroom, office, in an airplane. I needed something else." I stopped to see if Sophie had dozed off, but she had she was attentive. She was waiting to hear more. I don't like talking this much. Or about myself. Or about myself this much. "So I you know how Nate's got alcohol? I've got to have the rush, the kick. I live for it." I lower my eyes, "You've seen Nate without booze, but if you think that's withdrawal… You're kidding yourself. I get out of my skin crazy."

I drain my beer an try to exit the roof, only to be called back. "What did you find?" Sophie's voice is closer than I want it. "That worked?"

I have my hand on the door knob. I could pull and run. All I have to do is—Hey! Someone locked the stairway access door. Alright, Sophie Devereaux is very, very good. But now I have to either jump to my death, tempting, or talk to Sophie. I cough a bit, as if I had to clear my throat. "Uhm, a few things, it depends." I smile, and realize I won't get out of here until she gets a satisfactory answer. And if I ever learned anything from Eliot it's that if Sophie wants to talk to you, you'll talk. "Just, you know…"

Sophie just raised her eyebrows in question. I returned to the spot where we'd been standing and I opened my mouth. I opened my mouth let the words run. "After I got older, twenty-two, I really started liking sex. That's pretty much in the top five, between explosions and safe cracking." I pause and lower my voice for the next sentence. "I had some shit that happened in the system that kinda carried over. Fire, lighting fires, that's minor, but fun." I insist that arson is awesome, and try to speed my speech pattern along as best I can. One day I'll learn how to trick Sophie, until then I tend to dangle as I attempt. "Drinking's not that great. Some drugs are okay though…don't look at me like that...I don't do 'em anymore. Crack is whack" I stop to give Sophie evil eye and let her talk.

She absorbs my words before retuning to the one statement I would have told her to lay off of… Can I make seem dirty? Yeah. It helps me not panic.

She finally turns her head to one side and, in an un assuming voice, asks for clarification. "You said that things happened when you were in foster care. What kind of things?"

I look down. I have to tell her. I want to, a small part of me does. I wrinkle my nose a few times. That doesn't help. I flick fake dirt from under my finger nail. Then I look back to Sophie. "You've seen me naked, right?" It comes out in a rush. In a half breath.

"What?" Sophie's voice is, for once, a tell all. High pitch, breathy. She shakes her head as if to clear the static.

This time I enunciate. "You've seen me naked." I look at her and she nods, mystified. "You've seen my body, glimpses. But did you notice the scars?"

"Sure," She starts. "But we've all got—"

"No." I sigh. "Not like these." I turn around so my back is to her. "Hardison has these on his shoulder, he's got three." I lift the hem of my shirt and pull down on the waist band of my jeans revealing the small of my back. I have nine perfect circles burnt into my skin. I hear Sophie gasp and I know she can see it. "My third foster home; the dad caught one of the sixteen year old boys pinning me to a bed, Danny was trying to have sex with me. But since I was the girl it was my fault, I'd been walking around in a bikini anyway, stupid." I sigh, gotta hold it together. I really need to share this with someone and I love Sophie so… "My punishment, was a tramp-stamp, 'because I earned it'. You can count 'em. There's one for each year old I was." I could feel fingertips gently brush over my flesh and I really had to think about how I got those scars to keep myself from moving into Sophie's touch.

"Uhm," I hear Sophie lick her lips a few times. "How..?"

"Oh," I guess I forgot that. "Cigarette, it's about the only way to get perfect circles."

I hear her make a pained noise at the use of the word 'perfect'. I wanna laugh; I'm so used to it now, since those are the older ones. "Parker, I'm sorry, that never should have—"

"There's more." I tell her straightening up. "Unless…" I don't know what to put there but maybe she does.

I swear I have never seen such a piteous look on Sophie's face. I hate it. "No, I want to see whatever you'll show me."

"You are going to regret that." I smirk, it's almost a challenge. But she returns it, as best she can, and I think, for the first time, that Sophie Devereaux might actually be attracted to me. What better way to prove it than a strip tease?

"So that was when I was nine. I have a lot of marks…" I wave my hand across my chest. "Are you okay with that? All the rest mean my shirt comes off."

I saw something cross her face, lightening fast. But fuck it was hot. It made me glad I wasn't taking off my pants because at this rate they'd be soaked underneath. "Go ahead." Sophie nodded. She stepped back a bit but I felt her hands taking the shirt off my arms once it had left my torso. Yeah, I am so screwed if I don't get to, uh, screw.

My black tee tossed aside and forgotten I am suddenly aware of my nakedness. I never care, but Sophie studying me is just too much. Suck it up, okay, I'll just uncross my arms, yep I'm okay. I look up at Sophie who is watching me with a look that is, at any rate devoid of pity. I hold eye contact with Sophie as I point to various marks on my body and tell their story:

I place an index finger against a series of inch long slashes above my left nipple. "I was thirteen; it was a box cutter;" we both glance to the one laying on the ground, "my ninth placement, a group home for challenging children; there were five of them. Someone came around the corner with a flashlight or…" I shake the thought away.

"The next are not a sad," I whisper. I lift my right arm above my head and giggle at mark. This one is about ten inches running up my side, like a racing stripe. "It's from a cable, the first time I tried to use a rig in ice. A gear slid and the cord gave me rope burn. Pretty cool, huh?" I laugh.

Sophie smirks and inspects the mark. But then her fingers play across the other sliver lines on my body. With each movement and contact I murmur a detail:

"Thirteen, dry ice, accident. Ten and a half, appendix. Fourteen, broken mirror, boyfriend, I said no." Sophie pauses, but only for a moment. "Seventeen, broke my girlfriend's window when I jumped out it, woke her parents. Birthmark, and that tickles, stop it. Age eight, the plane crash that killed my parents, barely a scratch, right?" Again, Sophie pauses. But I feel her fingers continue, moving towards my waistline. "I've got a few more… You can—" Sophie pealed my jeans away in breath, I think she does like me. Her hand rests on a tic-tac-toe board scratched under my navel. "Not yet." I shake my head. "Come back to it." And she does. She moves up to my chest. I think my heart just stopped, but what a way to go.

Sophie gently places her lips against mine as one of her hands touches the side of my breast. I gasp, I knew it was coming but her hand is so warm and I'm still over-fuckin-whelmed that I'm actually half-naked on a roof with Sophie. Now she's slipped her tongue over my lips and into my mouth, wow, she can kiss, and I gotta stop thinking. When have I ever been accused of over thinking a situation? My tongue's decided to play tag with Sophie's. Now is not the time to think. Maybe that's what being in love can do to you.

Love? Do I love Sophie? I, I… I have Sophie pinching my nipples. Never mind what I think, if I don't do something…

I turn into Sophie's kiss and push her against the closest wall. My hand finds her thick hair and tangles in the locks. I deepen the kiss until I realize how unfair it is for me to be in my panties and Sophie to be completely dressed. I can fix that though. I push her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the tar. I run my fingernails backwards up her arms and down her chest to the first closed button on her sleeveless blouse. My hands are quick, its not like I can pick a lock in six seconds for nothing, and soon her shirt is piled on her jacket. I glance down over her body, her all over tan, she's amazing. Her dark nipples are hardened into peaks from the cold or from the excitement, either way I wanna suck them. So I do.

I dip my head down and lock my lips around one her rosy tips, the other I let my hand tease with gentle pinches. Its when I switch sides and scrape my teeth over Sophie's tender flesh that she moans and throws her head back against the wall. I stop to check on her but just find her fingers tangled in my hair pushing me to do more. So I do. Not hard, but I bite down enough that the sound Sophie makes is equal parts pleasure and pain. Then she pulls my head up and lets our lips meet briefly before I feel myself fall to the ground.

Once I'm down, Sophie crawls her body over me and places kisses down my neck. It feels really good cause her lips are soft and wet and—okay, her teeth are kinda sharp, too, but that feels good and makes me moan. I try to hold still, only moving to pull my neck as far to the side as I can so she'll have room, but she's jut got to run her hand over my bare thigh and I can't hold still for that. "Sophie?" I whisper, never being able to accept a good thing for what it is. "What we—What are you doing?"

She sinks her teeth into the area where my neck and left shoulder meet. Then releases and traces her teeth marks with her tongue. "I'm trying to have sex with you, Parker." She breathes it out as it's nothing, but I feel my heart beat skyrocket as her mouth travels lower on my skin.

Sophie pauses at every mark: her lips kiss each burn, her tongue traces the long lines left by cables, all the cuts are licked with a gentle stroke. The tic-tac-toe board gets a solid peck type kiss in its center when she reaches it but I make eye contact with her and shake my head again. I know it bothers Sophie to be told 'no' like that, but I need to. She moves from my hip, with painful calculation, to the marks on the tops of my right thigh, and to the thin, white scar on my inner left.

If my heart was beating fast before, it's just discovered the fucking autobahn. My legs split of their own accord and I seriously hope Sophie doesn't get the wrong idea from my being wet already. It just, I really want to fuck her. She's so…Sophie. But before I have any real time to think about this she's on me.

Sophie's hot little tongue, that I swear she teases us with by snaking it out when she's thinking, in on me. And she amazing, it's all I can think. I spread my legs as wide as they'll go, maybe wider, to give her room and then I feel her start to swirl her tongue around my clit. It takes everything I have in me not to buck up on her on try to pull her closer. When her tongue finally flicks, a light flick, over my clit I scream, it was that loud. I can't help myself though, I'm hot, and desperate, and I need her. "So—Sophie, please," I pant. "Please I want to feel you inside me."

There's a moment of hesitation before she does it, but she slides, easily since she gotten me so wet, three digits into my heat. I moan, again, and tighten my walls around her, pulling her fingers deeper inside me. I start to lift my hips, to ride her hand, but she lays a forearm over my hips and I can't move. (The woman's a lot stronger than she looks.) She goes back to almost licking me as she twists her fingers in me. I can feel the heat pooling in my gut, I want this to go on forever and yet I can't wait for her to finish me off. She starts thrusting into me with her hand, almost pulling out and shoving back in, with remarkable speed and accuracy at hitting the right spots. By the time she adds the fourth finger, and starts _sucking _on my clit, I'm through. I feel a wave of pleasure and tension relief wash over me, like adrenaline, and this time I do buck on to Sophie's lips, and grab her hair. But she doesn't seem to mind too much. It takes me at two minutes to finish coming. To finish squirting on her face, clutching her to me, moaning her name…

It's the question that brings me back. Sophie kisses over my hip. "Well? What's the story?"

I look down. She wants to know, I'll tell her. I have to pant to say it but I do. "Age nineteen, razor blade and cigarette. I did it myself." Sophie looks up at me puzzled, nonjudgmental. "Out on my own, no one hurt me anymore, I needed a rush…I get bored without an adrenaline rush. It was my way to cope." She doesn't speak so I go on, I don't like quiet. "I was safe about and I quit when I was ready. Nate will too."

"Fine. I'll go with that." Sophie nods. "But for now, we wait?"

I nod. "We wait, watch, and…" I smirk and roll to hover above Sophie. "I think you could a little rush yourself."

Thanks for reading. Please review. Q


End file.
